homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Lyme
Harry Lime is one of the Wet Bandits in Home Alone and in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, with the other being Marv Murchens. He serves as one of the two main antagonists in both films, the other being Marv. He's played by Joe Pesci in both films. Not much is known of his background other than the fact that he's a criminal and never made it past the sixth grade. As for weapons, he has a crow bar (like Marv) which he uses to break into Kevin's house and a gun which becomes useless when it's filled with a sort of slime from Kevin's booby traps. So, he never uses it and it's supposedly taken away by the police. ''Home Alone'' In the first film Harry is one of the Wet Bandits along with his partner Marv who plan on robbing the McCallister's home while they're on vacation in Paris, France. In the beginning of the first film Harry buys a police officer costume and goes into the McCallister home as a cop and tries to find out when the McCallister's are leaving for their trip but when he tries to get someone's attention everyone is too busy planning to leave for their trip. When the pizza boy comes to deliver the pizza Harry opens the door for him and the pizza boy tries to give him the pizza but Harry rejects that it's for him. The pizza boy then asks him if he's just around for the holidays to which Harry replies. Harry finally manages to get Peter McCallister's attention and informs him that the police are checking houses around the neighborhood to make sure that everyone is taking the proper precautions because there's a lot of burglaries around the holiday season and Peter tells Harry that they have locks for their doors and automatic timers for their lights. Peter then asks Harry if he wants any eggnog. Then Harry starts to ask Peter when his family will be leaving but before he can Peter is pulled into the kitchen by his oldest son Buzz to eat pizza. Harry finally manages to get Peter's wife Kate's attention after she's done paying the pizza boy and he also smiles at her youngest son Kevin showing his gold tooth. Kate tells Harry that her brother-in-law Rob transferred to Paris last summer and that he's giving the whole family a free trip to Paris to spend time together on Christmas and that they plan to leave first thing in the morning, to which Harry replies "Excellent." Kate then asks him to excuse her so she can take her son Kevin upstairs but Harry tells her that it's okay because he spoke to her husband and that her home is in good hands, then he leaves. Later on, after the McCallister's left for their trip, Harry is seen in his van with Marv on the street near Kevin's house and tells Marv that he managed to trick the people in the neighborhood into believing that he was a police officer and that they told him they were leaving. ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' After having spent nine months in jail and having repeated nightmares involving Kevin and his booby traps, Harry decides to break out of jail via a prison riot. He and Marv stowaway on a fish truck and get a new nickname "The Sticky Bandits," thanks to Marv after he puts on double-sided-tape on one of his hands. ''Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House'' Harry never made a physical appearance in Home Alone, although he is mentioned by both Marv and his wife, Vera at least twice. Marv also stated that Harry's plans got HIM in jail. Marv said that Harry's foot was too slippery so he can stay in the jail. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Wet Bandits Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Criminals Category:Wet bandits Category:Uncles